1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child resistant cap. The cap includes relatively thin threads which, when the cap is in a relaxed condition, are spaced from the bottle neck. This spacing permits the cap to be squeezed inward at points on opposite sides of the cap so that the cap responds to the squeezing by expanding outward at points ninety degrees from the squeezing points so that a lug on the cap at one or both of the cap expanding locations will miss the corresponding lug(s) normally engaged when in a relaxed condition, thereby permitting the cap to be removed from the bottle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Caps, including child resistant caps, are known which taper outward from the top of the cap to the bottom of the cap, that is, caps which have the exterior geometric shape of the frustrum of a right circular cone. However, none of the know caps include inner cap threads which are relatively thin and which, when received on the bottle in a relaxed condition, provide for gaps between the threads and the bottle neck.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,060 teaches a container closure, sloping outward from cap top to cap bottom, wherein the inner cap threads engage the bottle neck thread receiving grooves with only a non-functional gap therebetween. In molding caps, the threads typically have a draft of 1/4.degree. to 1/2.degree. to permit easier removal of the tool forming the threads. That is, a line perpendicular to the cap top and a line touching the ends of the threads will have an angle of 1/4.degree. to 1/2.degree. therebetween. Any gap left between the cap threads and the bottle neck because of molding with the draft of 1/4.degree. to 1/2.degree. is a non-functional gap as related to the present invention, which involves a functional gap.